megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wire Sponge
|sprite = |imagebg = #FFF }} Wire Sponge, known in Japan as , is a luffa-type Reploid from the Mega Man X series that first appeared as a boss in Mega Man X2. Created in one of Sigma's Maverick producing factories, an accident resulted in him having a personality disorder, which causes him to be childish and easily amused, loving to dance and play. Yet, he was violent and still had impressive combat abilities, so Sigma placed him in charge of a Weather Control Center to use as his personal playground, where he found delight in passing the time by playing with the weather system. Appearances ''Mega Man X2 Wire Sponge is one of the eight bosses. Due to him cause trouble with the weather, X had to stop Wire Sponge in the weather control center, obtaining the Strike Chain after his defeat. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Wire Sponge is one of the four bosses from the Zero Mission, and one of the eight bosses in Extreme Mode. Like ''Mega Man X2, Wire Sponge was causing trouble in a weather control center from Laguz Island, and had to be stopped by Zero. Zero obtains Lightning after his defeat. Other appearances *Wire Sponge is one of the bosses from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. He appears alongside Web Spider in stage 1-3 (Volume 2) and Spike Rosered in stage 4-2. *Wire Sponge has a cameo appearance in Mega Man ZX Advent, absorbed into the base of the Tower of Verdure, Rospark the Floroid's stage. *Wire Sponge appeared in Battle Memory from Rockman Xover. *Wire Sponge appeared as an event character in Dragon Poker. Strategy Wire Sponge uses his Strike Chain like a whip and grappling hook. One of his attacks is to latch his chain on to the ceiling and spit vine growing seeds in X's direction while gradually pulling himself up; these vines can be destroyed by two normal shots. He will also spin his chain in front of him as a form of defense (which only Sonic Slicer can cancel) and throw it horizontally (if it catches a far wall he will pull himself in that direction). When Sponge's health is less than half he will become enraged and electrified, causing lightning bolts to fall at random in the room for a brief moment; he is also invulnerable in this state. Wire Sponge is easily fought with just the X-Buster firing charged shots, but if the final blow is dealt with the Sonic Slicer, he will be split in half. He is also vulnerable to the Speed Burner. When Zero faces him in Mega Man Xtreme 2, he can be defeated faster with the Drill Crush. Data ''Mega Man X2'' stats *'Height:' 188 cm (6'2") *'Weight:' 96 kg (212 lbs) *'Power:' 6400rp *'Speed:' 4800rp Other Media ''Rockman X2'' manga Wire Sponge has the distinction of being the only Maverick to survive his battle with X in the Rockman X2 manga, being repaired by Dr. Cain immediately following his defeat. This is due to Dr. Cain telling X to drop the idea of continuing the battle after Sponge revealed he was scared of fighting anymore. This is further shown by the fact that it was Dr. Cain who had stopped X from shooting Sponge by using his electrified cane to interfere. Archie Comics Wire Sponge was one of many Mavericks who appeared in the Worlds Unite event after being revived by Sigma. He and most of his fellow Mavericks from the series were dispatched to various worlds through Genesis Portals to plant Unity Engines, following a brief attack on the heroic crew of the Sky Patrol. ''Rockman X Mega Mission Wire Sponge was revived and powered up by Dr. Doppler's Limited. Gallery Artwork X2 wire sponge2.jpg|Alternate artwork for Wire Sponge. MMX2WireSpongeback.jpg|Wire Sponge's back. Dragon Poker Wire Hetimarl.png|Wire Sponge in ''Dragon Poker. WireSpongeZX.jpg|Wire Sponge's remains can be seen absorbed into the Tower of Verdure. MMC004.jpg|Wire Hetimarl L from Rockman X Mega Mission. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Sprites WireSponge_intro.gif X2SEWireSMug.png|Mugshot from Mega Man Xtreme 2 Trivia *While Wire Sponge is named after a sponge (technically an animal) outside Japan, his design and original name are derived from "hechima", Japanese for luffa, a vine plant that produces a cucumber like vegetable that is dried and sold to be used as a cleaning sponge. *Although Wire Sponge is not an electric-type Maverick, Zero learns an electric-type attack from him (appropriately named "Lightning") in Mega Man Xtreme 2. This is most likely based on the lightning attack Wire Sponge uses after being reduced to critical health in Mega Man X2. *Wire Sponge's death animation with the Sonic Slicer is somewhat a precursor to the death animations of enemies in the ''Mega Man Zero'' series when killed with the Z-Saber. **Oddly, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, hitting Wire Sponge on the final blow with his weakness, the Fire Wave, will cause him to split in half, much like a Sonic Slicer would from Mega Man X2. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Plant design Category:X Challenge bosses